


The Spice of Life

by PortalDame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, So here we are, The prompt was that reader was Soji's daughter, Written for Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalDame/pseuds/PortalDame
Summary: For some reason, you were oddly giddy when Akira had told you to meet him alone at Leblanc at night.Although, you probably shouldn't have expected the way the tables had turned, huh?





	The Spice of Life

You’d be lying if you said Akira didn’t have your heart since the day you met him. You weren’t %100 sure how your dad would react if you told him you loved… Someone like him. So in a stroke of genius, you simply decided to bottle it all up so no one would ever know.

I mean, granted though you’d been in your dad’s care for over a decade and a half, he knew man. But he just didn’t bring it up to make you feel better.

“Are you sure I can leave you two alone in the shop for the night?” Sojiro had asked you with a quirked brow, his gaze occasionally flicking over to Akira, who continued wiping down the counter.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine dad! Akira just wanted to ask me something tonight. Here, specifically.” Ah yes, here. Where Akira lived. Where his bed was. Where you could fu- “Dad?” Sojiro blinked, coming back to reality. 

“A-anyway, I’m gonna pick up some cigarettes and head home, so don’t stay here too late, okay?”

After assuring him once again no funny business would happen, the bell at the door soon chimed signaling he’d left for the night. You swiftly turned on your heel, coming face to face with Akira.

“So uhmmm…” You rather timidly scratched the back of your neck. “What exactly did you want to talk about?” Gosh, your heart was racing. I mean, why else would someone ask a girl to come to their house when no one else is around?

“Could you give me advice on how to make curry just like Sojiro does?” You felt your heart sink. Yeah, course he wouldn’t confess his love to you, because he doesn’t love you.

Duh.

“Oh, yeah. No… No problem.” You helped Akira gather the necessary ingredients, wash the rice, cut up the veggies and meat - though you noticed he tended to cut them a little too large - and dropped in some of Sojiro’s homemade curry roux. “And now we just wait for it to simmer.” You mumbled, leaning back onto the counter.

Both of your sat like that in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Akira spoke up.

“You doing alright?” He asked, his tone rather muted.

“Oh uh… Yeah, I’m…” You paused. “I’m fine.” Akira’s face pulled into a look of doubt before he flipped over to look you straight in the eye, his hands on the counter at either side of you.

“You just haven’t been acting like yourself lately. I want to make sure you’re okay.” His ash grey eyes widened, as if coming to a horrid realization. “Futaba’s uncle, he hasn’t been coming straight to your house or-” 

“No, no, no! It’s,” You let out a soft chuckle. “It’s nothing serious like that.” He stopped in thought, trying to figure out what caused your mood shift as you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in.

It’s now or never.

In, possibly one of the boldest moves you made in your entire life, you gently grabbed Akira’s face, and before he could even attempt to respond, you pulled him closer, heart fluttering as his soft lips connected to yours. After a few moments, he pulled away, not a look of shock or surprise on his face, but his lips quirked into a rather devious smirk. He gently rested his forehead on yours.

“So this is what all this is about, hmm?” Your heart was pounding as his breath fanned across your face. 

“Well, I mean, I… Uhmm…” You let out a fairly bubbly giggle. “Yeah, I guess so.” Akira pressed another gentle kiss to your lips.

“I kinda knew. You aren’t the most subtle type in the world.”

Okay, so maybe Sojiro didn’t just know because he was your dad.

“But, I mean, I couldn’t just go kissing’s boss’ daughter without her consent. God knows what would happen if that happened.” He softly chuckled, spinning you around and nearly sitting on the counter. He straddled you on his thighs, giving you far deeper kisses than before. You shuddered at the feeling of his tongue against yours, gosh, if this was a dream you certainly didn’t want it to end.

You could feel his hands exploring your hips, his slender fingers brushing against your pelvis before contently resting upon your ass. The mood of the room was quickly turning feverish as Akira’s kisses began getting more sloppy and your grip tightened on his shirt. The curry may have been getting overdone, but neither of you seemed to care too much.

“Hey, have either of you seen my-”

It was at the chime of the front door’s bell that you moved your head to look over, Akira choosing to ghost his lips over your exposed neck, though he froze completely at the words that came from your mouth.

“Ah, er…” You trailed off. “Welcome back, dad.”


End file.
